


Treat or Trick

by 2Cyclist



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cyclist/pseuds/2Cyclist





	Treat or Trick

“你知道你自己干了什么吗？”  
“不知道。”

平野看了眼旁边副驾驶座的人，再转过头来已经是红灯了，他猛踩了一下刹车。

“廉，你知不知道你今晚这样很危险？”  
“你满脑子都想着什么？”  
“还以为自己是十五六岁的小孩吗？”  
“我要不是刚好路过……”

“行了！”  
“你不要说了！”  
永濑用两只手堵上了耳朵，一个劲地摇头，声音都渐渐的带上了哭腔。

“我…我…我就是觉得好玩…”  
“而且我带了口罩…带了假发…也没有认出我啊…”  
“路人都还夸我好看…想要和我合照什么的……”

“你还合照？！？！”  
“当然没有！”

平野视线又忍不住从前面的大路转移到了永濑露出来那截光溜溜的大腿上。他反手从后座拿了自己的外套，扔到了永濑腿上，终于把那干扰视线的白花花的柔给遮住了。

“盖上。”  
“晚上降温了，冷。”

“谢谢……”  
永濑还是不太开心地嘟了嘟嘴，把头偏到窗户那边去。

“别睡着了噢。”  
“容易撞到玻璃上。”  
“不会啦！”

平野一只手握着方向盘，微微斜过身去，用余光上下打量着永濑这身……劲爆的装扮。  
尽管已经看了快半个小时了，平野还是无法平复那份震惊。

对，今天是万圣节。

他只是开心地从维修点开着换了新的装备擦地油光锃亮的爱车回家，车内放着劲曲，他哼着小调，偶尔欣赏下路边万圣节狂欢的人们的打扮，心情如同清晨遛弯的大爷。  
就在刚离开人流，在距涉谷中心还算比较远的一个路口等红绿灯，看到了被好几个醉汉搭讪的……一位…小护士？  
平野抱着我就看看热闹我不说话，要有事了我就叫人地心情，多看了两眼，又看了两眼，再看了两眼。

“这……”  
平野从那几个醉汉的缝隙间看到了两条修长的腿，接下来再往上白色的A字制服裙，黑色的长发，高挑的身材……等等。

尽管带了口罩，这个人带着的首饰，包括拿着的包包，身型，举手投足。

都像今天下午下班放了自己的鸽子的某人，这没几小时前刚说了拜拜明天见，现在就这幅模样出现在街道上？

“永濑……廉……！”  
平野咬牙切齿地锤了一下方向盘，刚换好的新喇叭，发出了巨响，几个壮汉纷纷往这边看。

这时正巧绿灯了，平野简直一个飘逸，停在了他们那个路口。

永濑远远看见车牌，吞了好几大口口水，想要拔腿就跑，却又被这几个大叔围得团团转。

“上车。”  
平野打开副驾驶座车门，隔着墨镜恶狠狠地瞪了永濑一眼。

“上车！”

“啊～～原来小姐姐有男朋友了！嗝！啊！”  
“那就不好意思了～嗝！下次再来和—嗝！叔叔一起玩！嗝！”

永濑浑身都在抖，也管不了那些醉汉准备摸上来的手，直接钻出了防护栏坐进了平野的车。

“关门。”

“咣——”

车内音乐震天响，但是却没有一丝人的声音，平野用力摁掉了音响开关。

窗户外面依稀传来的沸腾的人声，永濑认得路，那是去平野家的。

“那个……”

“你先暂时闭嘴。”  
永濑刚想开口，却被平野一句话堵了回去。

“衣服哪买的？”  
“亚马逊。”

“你之前还去了哪？”  
“就涉谷车站那边。”

“胆子蛮大啊你。”  
平野手伸过来，放在永濑的大腿上，手心使了劲，永濑被掐疼了，但一句话也不敢说。

“这个鬼东西赶紧给我摘了。”  
平野又伸手去扯永濑的假发。

“好嘛…”  
永濑把假发连着护士帽一起摘了下来，揉了揉自己有些湿的短发。

平野家也伸手过去揉了揉。

“梳子在侧边。”  
“嗯…”  
永濑把遮阳板拉下来，打开镜子的盖子，拿着平野的梳子梳了一下头。

接下来死寂一样的沉默后，就是到了那段争吵。

是的，今天你们的巨星爱豆，永濑廉，在东京全部年轻人可能都倾巢而出的万圣节，出门了，还带着cosplay出门的。  
最后被自家男朋友抓了个现行。

永濑看着窗外刷刷而过的霓虹，手抓着安全带，心理慌得要命。

这是交往以来平野第一次这么生气。

“紫耀……”  
“我想回我家…”

“你疯了？”  
“我能让你这样回去？”

——你送我回去不就完了…  
永濑内心小声吐槽，他其实是怕，怕平野把车开到平野家后，自己被套麻布袋扔东京湾了也不会有人知道的。

“紫耀……”

“抱歉。”

为了生命安全，永濑先道歉了。

“我只是…想体验一下……普通年轻人的娱乐罢了…”  
“我知道你肯定不同意…所以我都不敢问你。”

平野还是没回应，打了一下方向盘，把车子拐进了地下车库。

……

“下车。”

平野把车停好后，下车去帮永濑拉门锁，然后一把抓着他的手把他拉下来，拿着自己的长风衣，盖在了永濑肩上，抱着他的腰上了电梯。

“你今天这样…真的很危险你知道吗？”  
“我担心你。”  
楼层一层层往上，平野语气松了下来。

“刚才那种情况，我要不在，你打算怎么摆脱他们？”  
“给…他们一人重点部位一脚？”  
“你要踢歪了怎么办？”  
“那…我就直接掀裙子恐吓他们。”  
“万一人家就好这口呢？”  
平野的手渐渐往下，隔着裙子惩罚性地狠掐了一下永濑的屁股。

永濑被说得哑口无言了。

电梯门开了，他被连脱带拽，眨眼被扔进了平野床褥间。

平野低下头就开始啃永濑露出来的修长的脖颈。

“你要是一开始目的就是这个……早点说不就完了。”  
永濑有些不屑地怼了一句。

“我本来目的就不是这个。”  
平野松开了永濑，永濑稍微支起身子，看到外面餐厅的桌上，摆着做好的饭菜，中间还放了一个南瓜，里有接了一个灯泡，那手工看起来就是平野那个幼儿园水平，永濑瞬间心里涌上了一丝歉意。

所以今天平野就想跟自己吃个饭…  
然而自己……

永濑的思绪被腿上粗暴地揉搓掐熄了，平野的手从他的护士制服裙下伸了进去，然后把把打底裤连内裤一起扯了出来。

平野今晚第一个笑，是满意地看到了永濑的打底裤。

“我…我自己来脱吧。”  
这个笑看得永濑毛毛的，伸手就去解自己制服上衣的扣子，却被平野抓住了两个手腕，整个人被钉死在床上。  
黑暗中平野窸窸窣窣不知道从旁边床头柜哪了什么，接着咔哒一声，手腕上一阵冰凉的触感。

“犯人，逮捕。”  
“平野紫耀！！！”  
“你搞什么！”

“你不是喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢护士服就一直穿着好了。”

平野顺手把床头的灯打开。

“别…别开灯！”

永濑拿另一只没被铐在床头的手捂着脸，又被平野扯开。

“护士姐姐…我不太舒服…”  
平野去亲永濑紧锁的眉头，长长的睫毛，鼻子，最后撬开了他的唇，吮吸着永濑舌尖，弄得永濑整张脸都一塌糊涂。接着又抓着他的手，伸向自己早就鼓鼓的裤裆。

“你……”  
永濑松开嘴后，咬紧着下唇，泪眼婆娑地看着平野，有些悲愤，更多的是羞耻。交往一段时间了，虽然性生活还挺频繁的，但是这样开着灯，还是第一次…

永濑顺着手看下去，平野那早就有了反应，隔着布料都感觉到了那份硬度和热度，就是这个家伙折腾地自己上个双休日连着两天下不了床。

——混账玩意

永濑用手捏了捏，平野嘴边也发出一声闷哼，接着脱了自己的上衣，露出了姣好的身材，永濑的手慢慢顺着往上，在平野的腹肌上流连忘返。

在这么近这么亮的时候看平野…总是不太有的…也让人每次都陶醉其中。  
平野笑着看永濑对自己身体表现出的迷恋，也伸手隔着永濑的制服摸了摸他的小肚子。

“别！”  
永濑一把捂住了。  
最近吃太多了长了一点小赘肉，看起来一点都不美好。

平野仿佛像是看到宝了一样，往上掀开了一点永濑的制服，对着他柔软的肚子又咬又舔，平时根本没人触碰的地方突然受到这样的攻击，永濑浑身打了个激灵，底下也渐渐有了反应。

看到永濑给出这么棒的回应，平野更乐了，顺着衣服往上，隔着制服吮吸起了永濑胸口两粒小豆。

“啊…哈…紫耀……”  
“别……唔……隔着衣服……哈……不舒服。”  
“让我……唔…唔……脱掉好吗……”

平野又咬又舔，粗糙的布料几乎要把永濑的乳头磨破，他有种什么东西要被从胸脯里吸出来的错觉。

“不行。”  
“这是廉くん最喜欢的制服了。”  
“怎么可以脱掉。”  
埋头苦干的平野抬起头，对永濑露出了一个天真无邪的笑容，永濑几乎要被闪瞎。

太狡猾了…爱豆什么的……

平野又渐渐往下，舌头划过刚才柔软的腰部，接着再往下……平野一手掀起了裙子，但是却没有脱掉它，一嘴含住了永濑的火热。

“紫耀……唔……别……”  
“什…莫？”  
平野上下吞吐着自己那个部位，在灯光下看到，永濑收到的心灵撞击能震到五座墙。

淫靡的水声在静悄悄的空气里分外明显。

“紫耀……唔……放开…”  
“我快…唔———啊——”

平野当然没没松开，永濑就释放在了他的嘴里。

“你干嘛！吐出来！”  
“我每次都喝的啊。”

平野含含糊糊地一口吞了下去，嘴角还留着一点白渍。看到这样的情景，永濑刚释放完的顶端又渗出一些透明的液体，平野当然也发现了，用大拇指揉搓着，粘在手指上拉出银丝给永濑看。

“护士姐姐，你的针筒漏水咯。”  
“喂————！！！”  
永濑羞到恨不得找个洞把自己埋了，用手狠狠拍了一下平野的胸口。

“好了接下来…”

平野抱着永濑翻了个身，让他趴在床上永濑的手腕在手铐里也转了一圈，附近的皮肤都被磨得有些红了。

“风景真好……”

平野从背后压了上来、抱着永濑的腰，又掀起他后面的裙子，把刚才粘这体液的手指，直接塞了一根进到那个柔软的小口。

“护士姐姐…现在我们来做身体检查哦……”  
“那个…唔……哈…角色扮演……可以不玩了吗？”

“廉ちゃん好狡猾啊…刚才跟那么多陌生人都玩了。”

“我就不行吗？”

明明这两件事本质完全不一样，平野却故意酸溜溜地拿来对比，永濑都搞不清到底谁是年下了。

那根手指，这个手指的主人，都太了解自己了，没一会永濑的身体就变得燥热起来，整个人匍匐在床上扭捏着。

“紫耀……唔……我…”  
“今天感觉你的身体状况，不太好啊…”  
“看来要做深一步的检查才行…”

平野嘟嘟囔囔着不知道哪听来的台词，又往里面加了一根，再加了一根，三伸手指塞得满满当当的，一下一下地往里探索。  
习惯了平野身体的永濑也觉得下半身憋得慌，身体内部有什么东西仿佛在叫嚣着，平野的枕头被他的右手捏得全变了形。

“这里，是不是不舒服？”  
平野故意曲了一下第一截指节，正中红心，一下顶到了永濑的敏感点。

“啊………！”

永濑感觉到自己前端也跟着流出来了一些液体，早就粘在了裙子上，大腿两侧。  
整个下身特别不舒服，永濑想用手扯一下，却又被平野禁锢了起来。

“怎么样？”  
“唔…唔…别……啊…！哈……”  
平野轻笑着对着那里连击，永濑的腰都是不上劲了，一直往下沉，屁股就因此撅得更高了。

“怎么有这样的护士，自己身体也不舒服就来上班，太没有职业操守了。”

“看来我也要给你打一针……”  
话音刚落，平野的手指就抽了出来，取而代之的是一个更大更火热的玩意，平野俯下身咬了一下永濑的耳朵，在他耳边轻声说：

“好好感受我。”

一下后面的穴口被撑到最大，内壁被狠狠摩擦过去，平野给他的最原始，最粗鲁的欲望的感受，让他兴奋不已。

“唔……”  
“等下！”  
永濑突然叫了起来。

“你没带套！”

平野的手抱着永濑的侧跨，前后摆动了起来，稍微分离开一点，又整根没入，囊袋一下下拍着，发出的情色的声响。

“永濑护士，你有见过，哪个人打针，还带针管套的。”

“唔…哈…慢一点…唔……太深…哈———！”  
永濑被调戏了一晚上，身上传来的阵阵快感，又让他无法自拔，他在断断续续的喘息里，也改不了地吐槽了平野。  
“那……唔…哈……你在说你自己……啊……是针咯。”  
“唔…fufu……”  
永濑本来想大声笑一下，结果在嘴边都变成呼呼呼地傻笑。  
平野突然一下全抽了出来，几秒钟的失落感让永濑的身体又热了几分，接下来他又大力捣进了最深处。

“啊———！”  
“是几号的针，廉自己感受。”  
平野的话里根本找不出可以钻空子的地方，永濑的脑子也无暇再顾及这些了，全部沉浸在了欢爱的快乐中，平野在一次次摸索中更了解他的身体，他在折磨中享受，痛感渐渐变成了另外一种形式的酥麻感，他身体扭动着追求着更多，手铐几乎要把皮肤磨出血来。  
这一幕平野也看到了，伸手拿钥匙解开了，亲了亲永濑红肿的手腕。

“抱歉。”  
永濑感觉到平野的动作在这之后，变得更有节奏起来，也不会像刚开始借由这怒气横冲直撞，他仿佛要化在平野的怀里了。

“廉…我快…”  
“我也…唔……”  
平野一只手伸到前面，隔着裙子揉捏着永濑的小东西，后面也继续动着。

“啊……紫耀……我……唔……”  
“廉…”

两个人几乎同时达到了高潮，平野结结实实地释放在了永濑的体内。

除了几个月前他们酒后乱性之后，这种事再也没有在清醒的时候发生过了。  
永濑精疲力竭，没心思去管了，一下子屁股沉了下去，他感到体内热乎的，满满当当的，都是平野的东西。  
平野像是不甘心似的，还在用手指才红肿的小口边搓揉，把自己的精华涂到了永濑没被裙子遮住的臀上。

“真美……”

“咔嚓——”  
后面传来的相机的声音，永濑一下谈起来转过身去，想扯被子盖到自己身上，无奈却被平野压住了。

“你不要拍啊！”

平野束缚着永濑乱动的四肢，低头满意地看着相片。

“你删掉！删掉！”  
“现在晓得害羞了？你下午出门前怎么就没考虑过？”  
“你是不是小孩子啊！怎么还在生气！好了快点删掉！”  
“不删～”  
“被人看到怎么办！”  
“被人看到自己被打屁股的照片很羞是吗？护士姐姐。”

“你！”  
永濑更用力地挣扎起来。

“好了，别动了，等下我的东西留了一床都是。”

被平野这么一说，永濑一下也不敢动了，的确感觉到体内的液体已经流得腿上都是了。

平野低头看了一眼永濑性爱痕迹明显的还裹着湿哒哒的a字裙的下半身，一下又恢复了硬度。而目睹了平野这整个快速的兴奋过程的永濑，脸红到要冒出蒸汽。

“不行！”  
“明天要上班！”

“紫耀！”

“廉。”

“不给糖就捣蛋。”

“你………！”  
“我给糖！行了吗！我包里有！你让我下床！”

“那我开动了。”  
平野像听不懂人话似的，又把身子压了下来，去舔掉永濑脸上，锁骨上的汗珠。

永濑死死闭着眼睛，为今天的冲动，心里懊悔莫及。

而平野呢，今晚注定要当一个长蛀牙的小孩了。


End file.
